Saving Her
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella and Edward are a couple. Edward doesn't treat Bella right. Jasper and Bella are best friends. He loves her. Jasper gets hurt and Bella leaves. She goes to her moms. Little does she know what shes walking into.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Heres what you need to know**

**This story starts out Bella/Edward**

**Rosalie and Jasper are siblings  
**

**Alice and Emmett are siblings **

**Edward is an only child. **

**Rosalie and Jaspers parents are Esme and Carlisle. **

**Other parents aren't big in the story line. **

**This story is all human**

**I will be posting pic links on my profile I will be keeping up with it more than I did my other stories.**

**You may find this story a bit different. xD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Jaspers POV

_flashback _

_I was sitting on the couch, in Bellas living room, with Bella in my arms sobbing...again. Edward had fucking hurt her again. I don't get why she didn't dump his dumb ass. _

_"Bella you need to break up with him." I told her seriously. _

_"Jasper I can't I love him." She said quietly_

_"Bella he fucking called you a stupid ugly whore and you want to stay with him are you stupid?" I asked her._

_"Yes." She said bluntly. _

_ end flashback_

That argument ended us with us not speaking to each other and me leaving her house, last night. The worst part was I had said the most coldest thing I could possibly say to her. I said maybe Edwards right. I felt like an idiot. My pride wouldn't let me apologize to her. It made me walk out the door. I loved Bella so much. She was so much more than best friend whether she realized it or not. I moved her to Forks freshman year. I had Bella a few days after my first day. Alice, a girl that was friends with both Bella and I had introduced us. Well not really. Bella had been walking with Alice. I walked over to the pair. I was captured by Bella in that moment. I started tickling Alice then I turned on Bella and started to tickle her to. She is very ticklish. She laughed and told me I couldn't tickle her I didn't even know her name. I asked her what her name was. She told me. We grew close after that. She had been dating Edward at the time. It is now the beginning of our junior year. I have been in love with her for two years. I watched Edward make her fall in love with him and I watched him hurt her over and over again. I sighed. I climbed off my bed knowing I needed to get up for school and face the day. I stood up and walked to my dresser. I put on a pair of faded skinny jeans, a to write love on her arms t-shirt, a white belt with black studs, and a pair of black vans. I walked into the bathroom and put my lip ring in. **(link for Jaspers full outfit on profile) **I brushed my hair, grabbed my I-pod and cellphone off the dresser,shoving them in my pocket, and walked down the stairs. Rosalie looked at me like I was stupid, I knew what it was about I talked to her about what happened with Bella. Why wasn't I surprised. I pulled my I-pod out of my pocket and blared Girls don't like boys by Good Charlotte. I walked out to my car, an Aston Martin Vanquish S.**(Link for car on pro) **I sped to school. I climbed out of my car and leaned against and glanced around the parking lot. I was early. I still had about ten minutes. My eyes fell on Bella. She was with Edward. He noticed me looking at her and shot me a glare. Did I mention he hated me? I ignored him. I looked Bella over. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with rips, a blue and black striped top that was a low cut just the right amount so i didn't scream I'm slutty or look at my boobs, a belt with music notes and skulls, blue and black jelly bracelets on her wrists, and a pair of black heels. She stuck her tongue out at Edward and I could see she had in a blue and purple tongue ring. **(Bellas full outfit on pro)** I wished I could talk to her. I knew there was no way after what I had said to her. I saw Edward grab her arm. Anger boiled in me as she flinched. I wanted to kick his ass. He didn't deserve a girl like Bella. I couldn't watch any longer. I walked towards the building and into my class ignoring the looks I got as I did so. Not many people talked to me aside from Bella, Alice, and Emmett. Well no one really talked to anyone who hung out in our group, we were too different for them. Our group consisted of Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, myself, Edward, Kelsey, Adam, Christopher, William, and a few others. Lauren fucking Mallory walked up to me.

"Hey Jasper," She said. Why the fuck was she talking to me?!

"Um Hey?" I said more like asked.

"I think you and should go out to the movies sometime." She said looking at me. I nearly busted out in laughter.

"Sorry Lauren. I am not free this week, next week, next month or next year." I stated. She blushed and walked away. I was in love with Bella. I wouldn't date outside the group anyway, no one did. It was like an unspoken rule. You date inside our group only. I entered my first period class and plopped down next to Emmett.

"What up?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Me being a dumbass." I stated.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Well I told Bella she should break up with Edward. We got in an arguement." I started.

"What the fuck did Edward do this time?"He asked me.

"He called her a stupid ugly whore. So we agrued. I was trying to show her why she should break up with him. It didn't go well. And I was an idiot and yelled maybe Edwards right. Then stormed out of her house. I am such a fucking idiot." I told him. He sighed and shook his head.

By third period I was ready to throw myself of a bridge. It was fucking killing me not to talk to her. I couldn't do it.

It was lunch our group was at our table. I grabbed Bella and pulled her aside from everyone noticing Edwards glare. I pulled her to me and hugged her closely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I am such a dumbass." I said to her softly hugging her closely. She hugged me back tightly and a smile spread across my face. I noticed Edward looking at Bella. He looked pissed. I would kick his ass if he hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

Edward pressed me against the wall kissing me roughly. He ran his hands over my body. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. He moved his hands to the top of my jeans and started to unbutton them. I grabbed his hand. He shoved it away. I smacked his hand this time. She grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

"Why do have to make this complicated Bella?" He muttered angrily unbuttoning my pants.

"Edward stop we are at school." I said, trying to jerk out of his grip. He slid a hand in my pants now that they were unbuttoned.

"Edwards stop." I cried. Then I spotted Jasper. His eyes fell to where Edwards hand was. He must have noticed the desperate look in my eyes because he walked over. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and pressed it to Edwards back.

"Let her go now." He said anger dripping from his voice. Edward did as he said. Jasper took a step back letting Edward pass by. I buttoned my pants. Jasper pulled me into his arms. I let out a sob.

"I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." I muttered against his chest.

"Still think you shouldn't break up with him?" he asked me softly. I knew he was right. I just couldn't do it. I didn't know why either. I let out another sob. He softly played with my hair.

Jaspers POV

I just held her. I had never had to pull a knife in school until today. I always carried one on me, no matter what. I loved her so much. I was going to kick his ass later.

"Come on lets get to class." I said letting her but grabbing her hand. I walked her to her class before going to my own.

_After school_

I walked out to the parking lot. I caught Edwards eye challenging him silently. He wouldn't turn it down I knew that. Just as I knew he would he walked over to him.

"Jasper." He said coldly.

"Edward," I mimicked his tone. I saw anger cross his face. He took the first swing. He shouldn't have known better I could kick his ass. I have done it once I would do it again. I dodged it easily and kicked him in the back of the leg. He hit the ground. I put a foot on his chest and bent down.

"You sure you want to finish this fight?" I asked him. I had known Edward since first grade. I knew exactly how to get to him. He shoved me off and jumped to his feet.

Bellas POV

I watched as Edward swung and hit Jasper in the face. Everything changed so quickly I couldn't keep up with it. Jasper had Edward pinned to the ground. Alice, Emmett, and Rose had walked over. Before anyone had realized what was happening Edward pulled out a knife and jabbed Jasper in the stomach. I screamed. I tried to run over to them but Rose caught me. Edward went to do it again when Emmett had grabbed the knife and pinned Edward against a nearby car. I jerked out of Roses grip and ran over to Jasper. He was bleeding a lot. Rose was on the phone with nine one one. I jumped up and ran over to Edward. I swung and hit him in the nose. I heard a sickening crack. I hit him repeatedly in the chest.

"You stupid fucking asshole. I hate you. I never want to see your fucking face again." I yelled angrily as tears streamed down my face. I looked him dead in the eye then I said it. "Its over." Shock covered his face. Then anger.

"Isabella you will pay for this. You can't dump me." He yelled at me. Tears streamed down my face and I saw them putting Jasper in an ambulance. This was all my fault. If I had listened to Jasper in the first place he wouldn't be hurt. I loved Jasper but I kept hurting him. I had to leave. I was going to go live with my mom. I got in my Ferrari and quickly drove to the hospital. I sat there numb in the waiting room. I found some paper and a pen. I couldn't leave them without an explanation. I wrote;

_Dear Jasper,_

_First of all I want to say I'm sorry. If I would have had listened to you in the first place there would have been less pain.  
I wouldn't be writing you this note. It will both cause and end pain. I am writing you to tell you I'm leaving Forks. I am  
going to live with my mother. I am not telling you where she is. Don't bother asking Charlie. I am going to make sure  
he doesn't tell you. Now my reason behind leaving. I cause you nothing but pain. Today when Edward stabbed you it  
was my fault. If I had have listened to you in the first place you would not be reading this and you would not be in  
the hospital. I don't deserve your friendship. Good bye Jasper. You were the best friend I could ask for. _

_Love,  
Bella_

I folded the note and put in my pocket. I looked up to see Carlisle standing there.

"You can go see him now Bella," He said softly. I nodded and followed him to Jasper's room. He was sleeping. I looked down at him. I kissed the top of his head.

"You will be fine," I whispered and placed the letter next to him. I left after that. I couldn't stay any longer. I sped home. My house was simple yet elegant. Charlie was there.

"Dad...I am going to stay with mom for a while." I told him. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone where I am."

"Bella...I can see you want this. I can tell its complicated so I won't ask. Here." He said handing me a handful of money. I put it in my pocket.

"Thanks dad," I said and hugged me. I raced to my room. I packed my clothes but just my favorites I had to much to take all of it. I grabbed my laptop and I-pod. I grabbed all the essentials. Charlie helped me take it all out to the car. We said our goodbyes. I got in my car and towards Phoenix. Little did I know what I was walking into was going to be hell.

* * *

**Check out the pics of Bellas Car and house xD**

**Oh and you should review too :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**Jaspers POV

When I woke up. I looked around. I saw everyone but Bella. I glanced around just to double check.

"Where is Bella?" I asked. Everyone looked nervous and hesitant.

"Jazz...,"Rose said hesitantly. She handed me a letter as she said,"You should read this." I unfolded the letter and read,

_Dear Jasper,_

_First of all I want to say I'm sorry. If I would have had listened to you in the first place there would have been less pain.  
I wouldn't be writing you this note. It will both cause and end pain. I am writing you to tell you I'm leaving Forks. I am  
going to live with my mother. I am not telling you where she is. Don't bother asking Charlie. I am going to make sure  
he doesn't tell you. Now my reason behind leaving. I cause you nothing but pain. Today when Edward stabbed you it  
was my fault. If I had have listened to you in the first place you would not be reading this and you would not be in  
the hospital. I don't deserve your friendship. Good bye Jasper. You were the best friend I could ask for. _

_Love,  
Bella_

My heart broke as I read each word. She left. She was gone. I was never going to see her again. There were tear drops on the paper. She had cried while writing this. I wanted to die. I had no reason to live. She was no longer in my life. I didn't care how she was in my life. Whether it was her being my lover or my best friend and now she was gone. Thats all I could think about. I folded the letter back up and sat it on the table next to my bed.

"Get out. I want to be alone." I said quietly. They all did as I asked but Rose.

"Jazz..." She started.

"Get out." I said coldly. Pain flickered on her face and I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

Bellas POV

I walked into my mothers house. I had called to tell her I was coming. She hugged me as I walked in to the house. Phil, my mothers husband, looked my over slowly. I hated the way he was looking at me. I started to carry my bags to my room when Phil grabbed all of them but one. I grabbed it and carried it up to my room with Phil following me. I could feel his eyes on me. I entered my room and sat my bag down. He followed me in and sat them next to my other one. He looked me over again. This time his eyes lingered on my breast.

"Phil," My mother called from downstairs. He turned and left my room slowly. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

I had been at my mothers for three days. Everything including school was going okay but Phils stares were getting worse. I showered and changed into my pajamas which were a matching pink spaghetti strap and shorts. My mother was out tonight and I was worried about being alone with Phil. I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Phil.

"Sorry," I muttered and went straight to my room. I locked the door and lay on bed. I let myself think about Jasper. I missed him. But he was better off with out me. My door swung open and I thought what the hell I locked it. Phil came in. He had a syringe in one hand. Before I realized he had grabbed my wrist and jabbed the syringe into my arm. He walked out of the room and in moments I felt disoriented. He returned shortly after that. I tried to stand up but I was dizzy and he shoved me back down. He turned me so I was laying flat on my back. I was aware of what was happening I was just to disoriented to do anything. My limbs where numb and heavy. He ran a hand across my body.

"Your are really beautiful Bella." He said softly. He pulled my shirt up and a tear leaked out of my eye. In moments I was lying on my bed completely naked. There was nothing I could do about it. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke that morning. I was naked and sore. Phil was sitting in my computer chair staring at me.

"We are going to keep up what happened last night. You tell anyone, you fight me and I will hurt you mother." He said coldly. I nodded. He left my room. I broke down into sobs.

Three months had passed. Every time my mother was out Phil would come into my room just like he had the first night. I no longer cried. I was numb. A month after it started I had met a girl named Victoria. We became great friends. She was about nineteen. She introduced me to my escape. Tonight I was at a party with her. I planned to get wasted. I would probably end up sleeping with some random guy. I always did. After about six shots of straight vodka I looked over at Victoria. I walked over and whispered in her ear,"Hey Vikki why don't we give this guys a show." She nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor. We both started dancing. I grind against Vikki. I let out a giggle when she moaned. I slid my thigh between her legs and she started grinding against it. I moaned loudly. Guys were staring at us. I leaned forward and kissed Victoria. She slid her hand up the back of my shirt and unclasped my bra and slid it off easily seeing as it was strapless. She brought her hand to the front and started fondling my breast. I moaned into our kiss. Shit at this point I would end up sleeping with Victoria. It wasn't like I hadn't before. I started grinding my hips against hers faster than I had before. A guy came up behind me and started dancing. I tilted my head back and saw that it was James. I beckoned for him to kiss me. He did so and when he did I rubbed my ass against him. He was turned on. No surprise there. I broke the kiss. I looked at the two of them. They nodded knowing what I was thinking. We headed to a bedroom. That is how my life went for the next three years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I had moved out of my mothers home as soon two months ago. I didn't change though. I was still a party girl. A slut. Whatever. I didn't know anything else. Tonight I was going clubbing with Vikki and James just like every other night.

Jaspers POV

_flashback_

_ I lay back on my bed. I was thinking about Bella. I hadn't seen her in three years. She would be twenty now. I wondered if she was okay. I was still in love with her. I tried to move on. I couldn't do it. I had thrown myself into my school work. I found it impossible to forget her. My phone rang and I answered it. It was Rosalie.  
_

_"Guess what?" She said happily. _

_"What?" I sighed then asked. _

_"Me, you, Alice, Edward, and Emmett are going to Phoenix." She said announced. Edward he had changed a lot in the past three years. He had grown up. He had stopped treating girls like shit. He was dating Alice now. He loved her I could tell. He treated her like she was the best thing in the world. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten together right after Bella left. I sighed. _

_"Why?" I asked her. _

_"Because me and Alice want to." She said happily."Start packing I will be there in ten minutes."_

_end of flash back_

So here I am in Phoenix getting dressed to go to a club. I dressed in a 3Oh3 band t-shirt, pair of jeans, a pair of converse, and a green and black belt. I walked out of my hotel room to see Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Alice waiting on me. Rose was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and corset halter top and to top it off heels. Emmett and Edward dressed similar to one another both in tripp pants and tank tops. Alice was dressed in a skirt and tank top with flats. We climbed into the my car because for some reason we had chosen it. We pulled into the club. We walked in and I scanned the room like I did every time we went somewhere out of state. I was always looking for Bella. This time I was not disappointed. I froze. There was Bella. She was dancing in between a red head girl and blond headed guy. She was wearing a skirt that looked more like lingerie, a black top that only covered her breasts it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra, she had on a pair of blue heels. I watched as the red headed female slid her hand up Bellas skirt and the guy started to play with her breast. Bella through her head back and closed her eyes. I was shocked. I was unable to move or look away. The guy dropped to the ground. He lifted Bellas skirt up. I quickly found out Bella had no underwear on. I saw the red heads hand inside Bella. Then the blond guy started licking Bellas folds. Didn't people get in trouble for indecent exposure here?

"Jazz. Whats wrong?" I heard Emmett ask. He followed my gaze."Oh my god." Fuck everything I planned on dancing with Bella tonight."What are you going to do Jazz?"

"I am going to dance with Bella." I stated. I need alcohol first. After about three rounds I looked around the floor again. Bella was dancing alone. I made my way out the floor. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't turn around," I whispered in her ear. She giggled and rubbed her ass against me. Shit. After about thirty seconds she turned around. She looked up at me. Shock covered her face.

"Jazz,"She whispered.

"Bella," I said softly. An evil smirk crossed her face. I got the feeling this was either going to be hell for me or great for me.

"I'm not who I use to be Jasper." She told me. "Dance with me."

"Sure thing." I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned forward and her tongue darted out and slowly started licking my earlobe. She was grinding her hips against mine. I moaned quietly.

"You want to touch me don't you Jasper?" She whispered. I nodded unable to speak. "Go ahead." The sweet innocent Bella I had once knew had turned into a seductress. I was falling into her trap and I didn't want to be saved. I started fondling her breast and sucking on her neck. She moaned loudly. She took a hand and ran it over my chest and down my stomach. She stopped at my pants. She unbuttoned them and stuck her hand inside my boxers running her hand up my shaft. It was my turn to moan. I moved a hand under her skirt and tease her by massaging her thighs and running my hand over her fold but never entering. She payed me back by tracing her nails slowly up and down me.

"I want to fuck you right here on this floor." I growled in her ear.

"Then do it." She challenged and pulled me out of my pants with out even taking them off me.

"Wraps you legs around my waist and lock your ankles." I commanded. She did so. I lifted her skirt up and slammed her down on to me.

Emmetts POV

Me, Alice, Rose, and Edward were all talking at a table when Rose said,"Oh my god."

"What is it Rose?" I asked. She pointed out to the dance floor and we all saw what she was talking about. Well Jazz told me he was going to dance with her. Now he was fucking her on the middle of the dance floor.

"Who is he with?" Rose asked curiously but not looking over there. We had all looked away.

"Bella." I stated.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"Yep." I said.

"No way. Bella wouldn't do something like that." Alice said.

"Its her. Me and Jasper saw her dancing with a girl and a guy earlier it turned into some very sexual acts. He told me not say anything to you guys. I asked him what he was going to do. He stated he was going to dance with Bella." I told them. "And now he is fucking her on the dance floor." I said to them. They were all shocked.

Jaspers POV

When we finished I set her on the floor and zipped my pants up. She threw her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her.

"Wow I just had sex with a girl with out removing an article of clothing on the middle of a dance floor. And at that a girl I have never kissed." I said and laughed. She smiled.

"What a way for a reunion huh?" She said and laughed.

"Yeah. I would do it again." I said. I wanted to kiss her. I looked down at her and kissed her softly. She responded by running her tongue across my lips. I broke the kiss before it got to be to much. I drug her over to a table. Then I felf guilty for what we had just done.

"So when did you turn into this, " I asked her. "As much as I enjoyed it I shouldn't have done that not yet at least"

"I turned into this three months after I left Forks." She said looking at the table. I had the feeling something happened.

"Bella....Why?" I asked.

"Because my mother husband raped me three days after I got here and every chance he got up until I moved out two months ago. I couldn't tell anyone because he would hurt my mother. This was my only escape." She said not looking at me. She looked like she was fighting tears it killed me. I moved to the other side of the table and sat next to her I pulled her to my chest and hugged her close.

"You could have called me." I said softly holding her to me. She let out a sob. I had a feeling she hadn't told anyone this or that she hadn't cried in a while. When she had stopped crying I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face off. "The others are here. Lets go see them." I suddenly hated what she was wearing I was glad I had brought my jacket. I handed it to her. "Please put it on." She did as I asked. We reached the table. Her eyes fell on Edward and she glared at him. Emmett moved over and She sat next to him then I sat next to her. She leaned against me. Everyone was looking at her but she was glaring at Edward. Hatred clear in her eyes. Then I remembered what he had try to do to her the day she left.

"So what has everyone been up to since I left?" She asked them calmly.

"Well Rose and I are together now." Emmett said. "I'm going to college and the starting my own gym."

"I'm going to started a beauty salon." Rose offered.

"Edward and I are together." Alice said Bellas eyes snapped to her.

"Are you stupid?" Bella asked her.

"Bella he has changed a lot. He treats me better than he did you. He isn't the same idiot he use to be." Alice said calmly. Bella just shrugged.

"People change Bella." Edward said coldly, "Look at you. Your a complete slut now." Pain crossed Bellas face and she climbed over me to get out of the seat I saw her wipe a tear away as she walked off. I looked at Edward.

"You fucking idiot. You have no idea what shes been through. Whats shes dealing with now." I growled at him.

"Like you do." Edward said.

"I do because she told me." I retorted.

"Before or after you fucked her like the slut she is." He said coldly. I nearly jumped over the table.

"You know whats she been through? She was raped by her mothers husband three days after she got here. He raped her over and over again every chance he got until two months ago when she moved out. He threatened to hurt her mother if she told. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want anyone hurt because of her. This is her escape." I yelled at him. Shock covered all of there faces. "Do you know why she was glaring at you do you? Because you nearly did the same thing to her the day she left. Remember having her pressed to the wall with your hand in her pants and her telling you to stop. Do you know why she left? Because you stabbed me in the stomach she blamed _herself_. She thought it would better if she wasn't around me so I wouldn't get hurt because of her." I stood up and walked away from the table. I glanced around looking for Bella. I spotted her at the bar. I ran over to her.

"Bella I'm sorry about Edward." I said softly.

"Whatever what he said was true thats all I am a slut. I fuck every one I can guy girl it doesn't matter." She said her words slurring. She stood up and pushed past me to the dance floor and started dancing with some random guy then pulled a girl into the mix. She stumbled and I ran out there. I grabbed her and pulled her away. She didn't look to well.

"Jazzy I don't feel to well," She said right before she collapsed. I was glad I could catch her. She suddenly started having a seizure. Shit. I picked her up and ran her to my car. I sped to the hospital I remembered seeing it right down the road. I ran her in. She was ripped from my arms. I sat in a chair waiting my phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Where the fuck are you man?" He asked me.

"Take a cab to the hotel. I'm at the hospital with Bella." I said and hung up. A doctor walked out. He looked at me.

"Your with Isabella Swan?" He asked I nodded. "She overdosed on a combination of pain killers and alcohol. She is okay now. I have a feeling drugs and alcohol are a long term problem of hers seeing as this about the tenth time I have seen this girl in here for overdose. She needs someone to take care of her. You may see her if you like."

I walked into her room and she threw a remote at me and yelled,"Get out."

"Bella please," I pleaded with her.

"Get out. If you hadn't been there I wouldn't be here now." She yelled.

"What are you talking about Bells?" I asked her.

"I was trying to put myself out my fucking misery," She yelled then broke into tears. I sat on the bed next to her and hugged her close.

"Let me take care of you?" I said softly. She nodded against my chest. She drifted off to sleep shortly after that.

* * *

**GO check out the outfits xD **

**Review please of I won't update for like a week.**

**o.o this chapter is long xD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. D:**

**

* * *

**Jaspers POV

They had finally released her from the hospital. I had brought her home. To Forks. She was staying at my place with me, I had long moved out of my parents place. A few weeks had passed and she seemed to be doing well. She was laying in my bedroom sleeping deeply. She had been through so much. I was about to go start dinner when I had her scream. She had been having frequent nightmares since we had started talking about what had happened. I ran up the stairs and sat next to her on my bed. I lay down next to her. I kissed her forehead and started playing with her hair and told her she was okay. She had settled down and I walked back down stairs to the kitchen and began supper.

Bellas POV

Jasper was too good to me. I did not deserve his kindness. I had realized last night he hadn't really touched me since what had happened on the dance floor. I was glad. But not because I didn't want him to. But because he deserved better. I didn't deserve him until I got my act together and my issues sorted out. I walked down the stairs of his house to find him in the kitchen. He was cooking. I walked up behind him and threw my arms around him. He faked a scream. He turned in my arms and started tickling me. I laughed loudly and tried to run. He grabbed me and pressed me into the wall. My breath caught at being this close to him. He had stopped tickling me, very aware of how we were positioned. I pressed to the wall and he was in between my legs, our bodies pressed together. He looked into my eyes. We leaned towards each other. As fast as our lips met, we were separated. I couldn't look at him. He went back to cooking. After dinner everything went back to normal. I walked over to his cd's and cd player. I popped in a random cd. The first song that came on was Dance, Dance by Fall out boy. I started to dance and sing along. He laughed loudly as he watched. I changed the song and Here with out you by 3 doors down came on. This song had always reminded me of him when I was gone. I sat on the opposite side of the couch from where he was. I sang along quietly. He looked at me. I knew what he was thinking. He moved next to me and I let my head fall against his chest. Before I knew what was happening he was looking at me wrists. Shit. He saw the cuts.

"Bella..."He said quietly. I pulled my wrists away. "Please never do this again."He gestured to my wrists. I nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry Edward stabbed you. I'm sorry about my wrists. I'm sorry Phil raped me. I'm sorry for what I became."He just held me and whispered it was okay and it wasn't my fault.

I woke next to Jasper on the couch. I didn't even remember fall asleep. He was still sleeping. I eased my way out of his arms. I walked into the kitchen. I start making eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy.I had almost everything done and I was standing at the stove frying an egg when a pair of arms snaked around my waist. I smiled.

"That smells good." Jasper muttered as he nuzzled my neck. I slid the eggs on to the plate.

"Then eat it." I said gesturing to the food I had cooked. He laughed.

"Gladly. But that would mean I would have to let you go." He said against my neck.

"Jasper Eat." I said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom." He replied and laughed. He let me go and fixed himself a plate. I sat next to him. He looked at my plate and frowned.

"Is that all your going to eat?" He asked looking at my one egg, my biscuit and two strips of bacon.

"Yes. Why?" I said confused.

"Thats not very much." He stated.

"Oh." I sighed and began eating. There was a knock on the door and Jasper got up and answered it. Alice danced into the room followed by Emmett, Rose, and Edward.

"Hi Bella," Alice squealed. Jasper sat back down at the table and began eating. We made small talk while Jasper and I ate. I had finished eating and went to Jaspers bedroom where all my clothing was. I sat on Jasper's bed. I wasn't in the mood to be around people. I don't know how long I sat there. It must have been awhile because Jasper walked into the room. He sat next to me. He grabbed my hand.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me. I lay my head on his shoulder.I shook my head, I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I was fine and happy this morning. Now I was upset and crying for no apparent reason. He pulled me to him and I curled up in his lap. "Shh...its okay." He murmured comforting words to me and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Jaspers POV

I was so worried about Bella. I had no idea what was wrong or why she was crying. I looked down at her to see she was sleeping. I sighed. I lay her out on the bed. I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her and walked back into the living room. Everyone looked at me.

"Wheres Bella?" Alice asked me immediately. I sighed.

"Shes sleeping." I answered.

"Sleeping but its only like 9 a.m." Rosalie said confused. I sat in a chair and put my head in my hands.

"Something wrong?" Emmett asked me quietly.

"She was crying. She was upset. I have no idea why though. When I asked she just shook her head. She fell asleep after a few minutes." I said quietly and sighed.

* * *

**sorry that I haven't updated in awhile **

**But yeah. You should review xD Or I seriously won't update **

**There is no point in writing a story no one reads.**

**I am not going to know if you are reading unless you review **

**You see what I am getting at.**

**You should review xD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Jaspers POV

She had fallen asleep at about nine this morning. It was now eight at night. Everyone had been here all day long. I was worried. I stood up and began pacing the floor again. She had been fine earlier. I didn't get it. I walked into the bedroom. I put my hand on her forehead. I nearly jerked it back at the warmth. I stuck my head out the door.

"Rose go start my car. Please. I have to get Bella to the hospital." I yelled from the bedroom. I looked out the window. Fuck. It was snowing. At this moment I really hated the month December. I scooped her up into my arms. She was so tiny. I carried her out to the car. Rose was waiting there. I put Bella in the passenger seat. I climbed in my car after saying a quick thanks to Rose. I drove as fast as I could without it being hazardous due to the snow. I pulled into the hospital. Bella was still out. I put the car in park and cut it off. I got out and went to the passenger side. I scooped Bella into my arms. I carried into the emergency room. I walked up to the receptionist. She gave me what I needed to fill out. I did so quickly. They told me it would be awhile before the could get her back. Her fever didn't calm down any during our three hour weight.

"Isabella Swan," A nurse called. I stood up and walked over to her with Bella in my arms. I followed her into a room and she had me lay Bella on the bed. She took her temperature. Then her blood pressure. She listened to her heartbeat. She was going through the basic routine, scribbling things down as she went.

"Okay so shes running a pretty high fever. Her blood pressure is kinda high. Heart rate is a little fast." She told me seriously,"Has she been tired?"

"Shes been asleep since nine this morning," I told her.

"Did she get a good nights sleep last night?" She questioned.

"Yes," I answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know when her last period was would you?" She asked me and I shook my head,"Is there any chance she might be pregnant?" I froze. That night. A few weeks ago in Phoenix. On the dance floor. We had been careless.

I swallowed hard before answering. "Yes," I answered.

"Well that could be a reason for the fatigue." She said looking at me seriously."I am going to draw some blood."

"You look like you have just seen a ghost." A voice from the doorway said. I turned to see my dad. I laughed weakly.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Well other than the four people in the waiting room, a nurse told me." He answered. The nurse that was in the room had finished drawing blood.

"Oh one more question. Has she been sort of emotional?"She asked. I nodded remembering her crying scene from earlier. I sighed as the nurse left the room. I reached over and grabbed Bellas hand.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked me.

"No dad. I'm scared." I answered weakly. It was about thirty minutes later. When the nurse came back. She looked at me. I heard Bella groan and looked over at her. Her eyes were open and she looked around confused. She pulled herself in sitting position.

"Why am I at the hospital?" She said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Bella its about midnight. You have been asleep all day. When I went to check on you you were running a fever. I decided to bring you here." I told her softly,"You missed all the blood drawing and stuff."

"Oh," She said quietly.

"Now the nurse is going to tell us whats wrong." I told her. We both looked at the nurse.

"Okay so after running a few tests...Ms. Swan as to your fatigue just as I suspected... You are pregnant. The fever was due to a bug." The nurse told us. I knew the color had drained from my face. I saw Bella pale considerably.

"Thats not possible. I am on birth control and I always use protection. Always." She said panicking. I looked at Bella.

"Bella... that night...when me and you..."I started. She realized what I was saying. I hadn't thought it possible but she was even paler. I sat next her on the bed. I pulled her to me. I heard a sob escape her.

"Sh...Bella its okay." I told her softly. We were released shortly after that. The drive home was quiet. Me and Bella sat down on the couch when we got in to the house. I pulled her to me, wanting to hold her close.

"Bella what do you want to do?" I asked her seriously.

"J-j-jasper I would make a terrible mother. But I do not believe in abortion and I know if are anything like you use to be you don't either. I couldn't carry a baby for nine months just to give it away. My only option is to keep it." She said shakily. I kissed the top of her hair.

"I will be here for you every step of the way." I told her softly. She turned and looked at me. I looked into her eyes and I couldn't resist. I leaned down and kissed her softly. It was a short sweet kiss.

"I know to tell you now of all times seems cliche. But I need to tell you something I should have told back in high school. I love you Isabella Swan more than you will ever know." I said softly looking into her eyes.

* * *

**I know you all think its evil and cruel for me to leave it right there but I have to take a shower xD I have school tomorrow and I don't want to walk in and my boyfriend wrap his arms around me and just to smell sweat from gym class.**

**But tell me what you thought.**

**Good. Bad. Whatever. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Okay so before I start with what I know you all want to read, I want to thank my reviewers. The following is in no particular order. I would like to Thank AriesFireQn, ShawAndEdward8907,OECD, htr17, pmvb11, Devil Nightmare, Misbehaving Mom, Diamonds-gone-black, Wishing-I-Was-Bella-Swan, Angi Woodlands, and Coral86. Thank you guys so much for telling me your opinion. So now I guess I better get to what you really want.**

* * *

Bellas POV

Had he really just said that? I could feel my hear racing. I loved him too. I always had. I never thought I was good enough for him. I wasn't. I had hurt him enough. I couldn't just run like I wanted too. I knew it would hurt him more if I did. I looked back up at him.

"I love you too, Jasper." I whispered softly. I lay with my head on his chest for awhile. I yawned loudly. How could I be tired? I had slept all day.

"How can I be so tired?" I asked him.

"Your pregnant, your sick, and god knows your stressed." He answered me. I looked up at him.

"You look tired," I stated. He laughed quietly.

"I am,"He said."Why don't we go to sleep?" I nodded. He told me to stay put. I watched as he got up and cut off all the lights and locked the front door. He disappeared into the bedroom for a minute and returned with a blanket and a pillow. He lay the pillow at the head of the couch. He sat next to it. He had me lay down with him on the couch. My body was pressed to his and his arms were wrapped securely around me.

The next morning I woke to a high pitch squeal. I opened my eyes to see Alice. ugh. I realized I was no longer in Jaspers arms and frowned as I sat up. Just as I did so he walked in to the room.

"Why such the sad face love?" He asked me. A smile broke out across my face.

"Not everyone enjoys waking to a very loud squeal." I stated. Edward, Emmett, and Rose walked into the room at about that time.

"Oh," He said and laughed lightly. I noticed that Edward kept glancing over at me.

"Bella can we talk for a moment." Edward said, everyone but Alice and Jasper looked at him surprised. I bit my lip nervously.

"Um..Sure.." I said quietly. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. I slowly stood up and walked that way. Jasper gave me a look that said you don't have to if you don't want to. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Bella I know the way I treated in high school was very wrong. I know that I was a complete jackass. But I have changed since then. I really have. I know I treated you like shit. I know what I did was wrong. I know that stabbing Jasper was a huge ass mistake. Bella I'm not asking you for forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I am not asking anything from you. I just wanted to tell you that." He said to me quietly. Shock ran through me. He gave me one last glance as he walked out. I leaned against the counter for support. I suddenly had a painful flashback. I slid to the floor lost in the memory.

_I was lying on my bed. I knew he would walk in any minute. Mom was out for the night. Just as I knew he would Phil walked into the room. His eyes raked over my body. He slapped me in the face. _

_"Why are you still clothed. You knew I would come in here." He snapped at me. A fought back a sob knowing that it would just make it worse. He began pulling my clothes off me piece by piece...._

Jaspers POV

Edward had walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. We were all silent. I heard Bella sob after a moment. I ran into the kitchen to see her on the floor. I bent down next her.

"Bella..." I said softly. "Bella..." She let out another sob. "Bella baby." I spoke softly."Your okay." It took me a minute to realize she wasn't responding to me. I knew exactly what was going on she was having a flashback or a painful memory. I sat down next to her and pulled her to me and tried to comfort her.

Bellas POV

It was over I realized. In the same instance I realized I was in Jaspers arms and that I had been sobbing. This time there would be no alcohol to drown out the pain. I couldn't do that anymore. I had to be strong. For myself. For Jasper. But most importantly for mine and Jaspers unborn baby.

"You okay?" I heard Jasper ask me softly. I turned and looked at him.

"I'm not okay. I haven't been for awhile. But I am going to be. I have to. For me. For you. For our unborn baby." I stated.

"You will be okay," He told me.

"Do they know yet?" I asked him.

"No," He told me, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Lets tell them," I said. He nodded. He helped me stand and wrapped an arm around me as we walked into the living room. A with strawberry blond headed woman I didn't know was sitting there. He pulled me to the love seat and sat me down, sitting next to me.

"Who is she?" I blurted out and blushed and all eyes turned to me.

"Who are you to be asking questions?" The blonde asked rudely.

"Bella may ask whatever she pleases. This just as much my home as it is hers." Jasper snapped.

"What do you mean Jazzy?" The blond said.

"Tanya you don't want to start anything," Alice said hatred filling her voice. I looked up at Jasper.

"Can we tell them yet?" I asked him ignoring the girl I now knew as Tanya.

"Sure baby," He said as a smile stretched across his face.

"Baby?" Tanya said seeming confused.

"Well Bella sweetheart do you want the honors?" He asked resting his hand on my thigh.

"I think you deserve the honors." I said and smiled.

"So heres what we need to tell you guys...Well you remember that night that we found Bella?" He asked they all nodded confused. Tanya looked lost."Well...Bellas pregnant."After a moment Alice let out a high pitch squeal. Edward, Rose, and Emmett all said congrats. Tanya looked pissed.

"What?!" Tanya yelled angrily after about three minutes.

"Late reaction much?" I asked. She stood up and walked in front of me.

"Look here you little bitch. You think you can waltz in here and take Jasper from me? You little bitch. That thing you are carrying probably doesn't even belong to Jasper. I bet you are just some fucking slut he just met."She yelled. That hit. It hit hard. Everything happened so fast I couldn't comprehend it. _Edward _had pinned Tanya against a wall.

"Don't you fucking talk to her that way. This is her house. Jasper has never belonged to you nor will he ever. He has always belonged to that girl. From the moment he layed eyes on her. Shes not just some slut he just met. They have known each forever. You however were just the slut he just met and decided to fuck since he couldn't have her because she had left to protect him." Edward yelled at her. He dropped her to the floor and walked away.

"Get out Tanya you aren't wanted here." Jasper said pulling me closer to him. She left without a word. Jasper placed his hand on my stomach and smiled at me. "It will all be okay." He said softly.

* * *

**Okays so there it is...**

**You should tell me what you thought.**

**I have something else to ask of all of you. I want you to _PM_ any song, if you send in a review I will not respond, I am asking this because I am going to write a series of one-shots based off the songs you choose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I am going to wrap this story up. **

**Anyone think there should be a sequel?**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

I smiled everything was perfect. Bella had gone into to therapy shortly after finding out she was pregnant. Every thing had gone great. We had had our ups and downs. I sat with Bella on a hospital bed and held a tiny six-pound eighteen inch long baby girl in my arms. She had my blue eyes and Bellas dark hair and facial features. She was beautiful. In that moment I looked at Bella and decided some thing. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small box. I opened looking at Bella softly said,"Marry me?" Her breath caught. Surprise was evident in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Yes." She whispered her eyes filled with tears. But for once they were tears of joy.


End file.
